This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and in particular to a semiconductor integrated circuit provided with an output buffer circuit for sending signals within the semiconductor circuit to the exterior of the integrated circuit with a relatively high current drive ability.
Such a prior art device is disclosed in the National Convention Record, 1987, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers: Part 2, p. 2-218 (in Japanese). This prior art example has a function to preset the potential of the output terminal at a certain medium level.